I Don't Want You Back, v 2point3
by HardyKat
Summary: With all the twists and turns in the Jericho, Trish, Christian love triangle, it makes you wonder who's really sleeping with whom.


**Title:** I Don't Want You Back v 2.3: Who's Sleeping With Whom?  
**Main Characters:** Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho  
**Other Characters:** ???????  
**Warnings(if any):** nudity, m/m and m/f sexual situations mentioned, slight bondage, language...yeah, that's about it  
**Summary:** Makes you wonder really who's sleeping with whom? Takes place a week after Wrestlemania 20. And the draft never took place.

**Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. Story loosely based on Eamon's "I Don't Want You Back." Characters belong to the WWE and themselves.

**Notes:** Version 2.3? Yeah, it took that many versions to get the story where I wanted it.

* * *

_Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you ho, I don't want you back_

(Set a week after Wrestlemania XX)

Trish ends her call with Christian. She can't help but smile as she remembers the look on Chris Jericho's face after she slapped him. He deserved it! He played with her heart for a silly bet. A bet worth $1 Canadian! $.75 in US money. How disrespectful! Then Chris had the nerve to comeback and say that he really truly had feelings for her. Did he really think she could be conned twice?

Christian maybe a creepy little bastard, but he's a creepy little bastard that can be manipulated. She knows that he has a killer crush on Chris. And she also knows that Chris would never return that love because he's as straight as they come. So when Chris began following Trish like some love sick puppy, it was so easy to talk Christian into making a plan for revenge, not to mention get a little "something" out of their union. Being bad never felt so deliciously good.

A knock at her hotel door takes Trish out of her thoughts. She pulls on her red silk robe then answers the door. At the door is one of the hotel's bellhops with a cart. A large bouquet of red roses mixed with baby's breath, a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver ice bucket and a wine glass sits on the cart.

"Delivery for you, Miss Stratus." the bellhop says nervously. He does all he can to keep his eyes from wondering past her face.

"Thank you." she says. She steps aside to let the young man push the cart in.

"Someone will come up and get the cart later." The bellhop tells her. "Good night, ma'am."

He quickly walks out, leaving Trish with her goodies. She practically bounces over to the cart, a big smile on her face while she tries to think of who could have sent her these wonderful things. She removes the small white card that came with the roses then takes a whiff of their lovely fragrance. She opens the notes.

"Just because you're beautiful. Love CJ." Trish reads out loud. A slight frown forms over her lips. "How sweet." She lets the note drop to the floor without a second thought. She takes a second whiff of the flowers before opening the champagne and pouring herself a glass. Trish raises the glass up for a toast.

"Paybacks are a bitch….and so are you, Jericho." Trish remarks before downing the glass of champagne.

A few moments later, glass shattering is followed by the soft thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Wakey, wakey….you backstabbing bitch."

Without warning, ice cold water is dumped on Trish's now naked body. The shock of the cold water causes her to gasp and pop open her eyes. After a few seconds, she realizes that although her eyes are open, she can't see. That's when she notices that it has to be a blindfold she's wearing.

"Sorry about that, but I got tired of waiting." A voice sounds off near her. "Didn't know that the stuff would work that well. He told me only a drop would do it, but ah well! I upended the whole damn bottle!"

Trish's heart begins to sink. That voice! No it couldn't be. Could it?

"Chris?" she manages to say between chattering teeth.

"In the flesh baby!" he announces. "And speaking of in the flesh…" Jericho runs a finger over her bare breasts. Trish tries to scoot away, but finds that her wrists and ankles are bound.

"Oh yeah. If you haven't noticed it yet, you're handcuffed to the bed." he tells her nonchalantly.

"Let me go! You can't keep me here!" she yells as she fights against the restraints.

"Sorry toots, but no deal." Jericho calmly responds. "You and I got some unfinished business. And you're not leaving until it done."

An unladylike growl passes through Trish's pretty pink lips. "Let me go or I'll scream so loud that the whole hotel will hear it."

Trish lets out a squeak of pain when Jericho grabs a good handful of her blonde hair and pulls on it.

"Go right ahead. You can scream all you want, but no one in the hotel will hear you. You see my _darling _Trish, we are miles away from the hotel.

He lets go of her hair then starts to pace. Trish can hear his movements.

"I should have expected this from you." Jericho begins. "But I was blinded by love. I really did care for you, Trish. I would have done anything you asked me to. Hell, I got my ass handed to me by Kane because of you! But like I said, I was so blinded by love that I forgot that you're the same woman that got on her hands and knees and barked like the bitch she is for that Geriatric Jackass!" He stops his pacing then moves over to the foot of the bed. His steel blue eyes glare down at the person that he once considered an example of beauty.

"I should be still upset with you. I treated you like a lady and you still ended up being a tramp."

A caustic laugh comes from Trish.

"Don't act you did me any favors, Jericho." she hisses at him. "Remember you bet Christian $1 Canadian to sleep with me."

"Didn't I tell you I was sorry about that?!" Jericho snarls at her. "That was stupid. I shouldn't have done that." He suddenly kicks the headboard so hard that the bed actually moves a bit. "Maybe I should have bet a little lower. You're not worth a dollar."

Trish fight against the handcuffs. In her mind, she could see that cocky smirk of his. All she wants to do right now is slap it right off his face.

"You broke my heart, Trishie baby. " Jericho turns away from the bed then walks over to the dresser. He picks up the black leather belt he had placed there earlier. Next, he doubles the belt then snaps it. The snapping sound echoes in the room and causes Trish to flinch.

"You broke my heart first." Trish utters, her voice cracking a little. Whatever that sound was did not bode well for her.

"True, but I didn't do something so low as to sleep with your best friend." is Jericho's rebuttal. "That would have been impossible because you don't have friends. You have clients." Jericho drags the belt over Trish's stomach, after that over the skin on the inside of her right thigh. Trish bites her bottom lip to keep from screaming. "And here I thought Stephanie McMahon was the filthy, skanky, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding trash bag ho. "

"Christian's going to notice that I'm missing and come looking from me." Trish tells him.

Jericho blows her off. "So what? He's not going to do anything to me."

"Oh yes he will!" A very smug grin appears on Trish's face. "When he finds out that you did this to me, he's going to show you what a real man is all about!"

She lets out a cry of pain when all of a sudden Jericho hits her across the thigh with the belt.

"If you mean by fucking you, I think that I and about the whole locker room got that pretty much covered." Jericho scolds.

Tears of pain sting the corners of Trish's eyes. She tries to will them away because the last thing she wants to do is break down in front of this psycho. He's got a weapon and no telling what else he'll do to her.

"So how long are you planning on having the CLB wrapped around your finger?" He lightly taps the belt against Trish's bare stomach.

"I-I-I'm not playing with him." Trish stammers out. "I really l-"

"Wrong answer!"

The belt comes down hard across Trish's stomach. Again she cries out. The tears that she tried to hold back are now free flowing. Her body undulates under her own sobs. Jericho stands back and marvels at his handiwork.

"Chris, please let me go." she begs. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Christian"

"Don't tell me what? Oh hey Trish! What's up beautiful?"

Trish is in ultimate shock and disbelief. That can't be him. Can it?

The blindfold is quickly yanked away and now is faced with her worst realization. There, standing over her, wearing the biggest grins possible are Jericho **AND **Christian! Trish wants to say something. Anything! But nothing would come out. How? When? Why?

"I bet you're wondering what the hell's going on aren't you?" Christian says.

Then in a classic moment, he yanks Jericho playfully to him then gives him a very passionate French kiss that Jericho is more than happy to return.

"God, I missed that sooooo much." Christian expresses breathlessly after breaking the kiss.

"For a minute there, I thought you forgot about me." Jericho tells him.

"Forget a beautiful blonde like you?" Christian runs a finger over his loved one's cheek. "Not a chance."

"But why?" Trish finally manages to squeak out.

"Why not?" Jericho answers back in a annoyed tone. "Everybody knows you're easy. So Christian and I came up with the bet to see if you would include two gay guys. And guess what you hose beast, you passed!"

"But you're not gay." Trish argues.

"Honey, I've been gay all my life. I just play straight real well. Oh! Before I forget…"

Jericho reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a $1 Canadian coin. He hands it to Christian. "I do believe this is yours."

"Why thank you." Christian says as he places the coin into his pocket.

"You really did bet a Canadian dollar?" Trish asks in defeat.

"That's all you're worth anyway." Christian replies.

"What about all those times we were…you know…together?"

Christian frowns in disgust. "Please don't make me vomit! The only way I was able to get through those horror-fests was that I imagined I was with my real one and only."

He turns to place a kiss on Jericho's cheek then gives him his car keys. "Go start the car. I'll be out in a sec."

Jericho leaves the room without a first or a second glance at Trish.

Christian sits on the bed next to Trish. He leans down until he was almost nose to nose with her.

"Got a question for ya, Trish. Who's sleeping with whom?"

He chuckles lightly as Trish looks at him confused.

"Come on, did it ever occur to you that your whoring days would catch up with you? Huh? Didn't think so." He gets up form the bed then walks over to the dresser. "As you can see, Christopher and I have places to go and things to do. I'll leave this here for you."

He takes out the keys to the cuffs from his pocket and then place them on the dresser.

"You won't be alone for long. When the cleaning lady gets here, just get her to set you free."

"No! You can't leave me here!" Trish protests. "People are going to notice that I'm gone. And what makes you think that I won't tell what you and your boyfriend did to me?"

"Simple." Christian flashes a very confident grin. "After your little stunt at Wrestlemania, you think your words will have any credibility? As far as everyone is concerned, you're just crying wolf. Plus Chris and I aren't stupid. We have alibis. And the bet was just a part of the picture. That's right honey! Think about all the people you used and abused to get your position on the totem pole. Just imagine who has a hand in all of this."

Christian blows a kiss to Trish before leaving the room.


End file.
